Divine Vampirism
by Zappery94
Summary: A virus that turns anyone with a divine connection into a literal "bloodthirsty" murderer has been spread to countless dimensions. Seeing their friends spiral deeper into madness, IF and Compa search the stars to find some way of counteracting this vampiric plague.


***Hey guys… So yeah, Neptunia story finally! I've had a lot of ideas for stories for a long time so I'm getting to writing them. I'll probably be doing this one along with finishing Arc of the Wild on the RWBY side. Might throw in a couple extra chapters of Shattered Restraint as well. Anyway, you read the title, you read the summary, lets get on with the show! ~Person still hanging on to No Nut November***

* * *

A soft breeze in the void. A small wind, carrying with it a tool that could end universes. A virus created by a version of Arfoire in some far off timeline right before her destruction. A final way to get back at the CPU's. This wind carried the virus, past timelines and alternate dimensions, all the way to Ultradimension. To its first victim, Blanc.

She hadn't noticed it at first, an odd feeling whenever she gave speeches in front of her people, a tinge in her stomach when she saw her people living their lives. Over time, the feeling grew stronger and more violent. She became more aggressive towards her people, more manic in the night. It wasn't long before she had her first kill.

He was an average man that she had met while reading in the library, trying to fight off her hunger. They found that their interests aligned and planned to hang out more to talk about new releases. That is if he hadn't been chopped in half by Blanc's axe. They had met up a couple days later and Blanc's instincts took over her, leading the man to an alleyway and mercilessly slicing through his torso. Afterwards, she found herself lapping up the man's blood from the open wound before returning to the basilicom and passing out. She had never even known the man's name.

When she regained consciousness, she immediately remembered all of the sick actions that she had committed and went over to her best friend, Plutia, for advice and therapy. She explained with sorrow what she did and how she felt like she had no control over her body, like something had possessed her. Plutia, being ever thoughtful, convinced Blanc to stay over at Planeptune for as long as she needed in order to recover. Afterall, none of them had ever experienced such a virus before…

And along with that, none of them knew that the virus could spread through the air.

* * *

Noire and Vert were concerned, to say the least. It was like the Rei situation all over again, with missing people and kidnapping reports coming from all over Gamindustri. Along with the fact that they hadn't heard from Plutia or Blanc in over a month? It didn't take long before the both of them headed off to Planeptune to see what was going on with their friends.

When both of them landed and powered down from their CPU states, they could tell something was off. Planeptune had never, in its history, been this quiet. And, while they could tell it was from people hiding due to being afraid of being kidnapped, something just didn't feel right. The walk to Planeptune Tower had filled them to the brim with the feeling of nervousness. The state they found their friends in threw that feeling out of the water.

There they were, Plutia, Blanc, and even Histoire, standing over the mauled bodies of IF and Compa, with wine glasses in their hands which contained a murky red substance. A dangerous gleam in their eyes as they looked out over the city, taking a sip of the blood. "Oh… Holy… What the absolute fuck?!" Noire yelled as she materialized the bastard sword and pointed it towards the trio. "How could… Why?! They were our friends! What in Gamindustri is wrong with all of you?!" Noire screamed, snapping Vert out of her shock as she created her own spear. Plutia turned around to face them, and once she identified them, she gave an innocent smile to the goddesses. "Of course I know that they were our friends, Noire~" Noire took a step back. She knew Plutia could be messed up, but she always at least protected her friends.

"It's just that… well, we got so hungry… and friends should help each other out, right?" Plutia spoke slowly. Fear and disgust enveloped Vert and Noire's faces before Blanc and Histoire walked up next to Plutia. "You see, we have found an even greater power than anything we have seen before. A power that could allow us to rule over Gamindustri eternally. All it requires is to drink the blood of mortals, and those of divine descent will flourish. Becoming something leagues above a mere CPU." Histoire calmly stated, spinning the blood in her glass. The two uninfected CPU's looked on with horror. Just what in the world had their friends become?

"No! We will stop this! We won't allow anymore lives to be taken for your power hungry madness! We will get you three back to normal!" Vert yelled back at the three as she and Noire took up battle stances. Blanc stared at the two before adopting a sinister smile. "It's quite funny that you two believe you have a choice in the matter." Their eyes widened at the statement. "This virus travels via air, and it only affects goddesses or anyone with a divine connection. You two have been breathing it up since you got here. It's only a matter of time before the real fun starts." Just as Blanc finished, the two began to cough violently as they tried to avoid breathing in anymore, but it was futile. The feeling of hunger and bloodlust had already made its way around their bodies, and with one final push, their eyes now held a reddish tint, like the three before them.

Noire grinned happily, the feeling of absolute freedom from the shares that bonded her to her goddess form was orgasmic. Now, she wasn't held down by the fickle faith that her people provided, something that could vanish in an instant. She felt that now she could finally do whatever she wanted, without any restrictions. She turned to the others, a plan already forming in her head. "Why don't we drain the people from this world for a little while longer? After that… well…" The other stared at her with interest.

"Why don't we visit Neptune and the others for a little get together?"

* * *

 ***So yeah… this story is gonna get kinda dark, so if this isn't your cup of tea, you might wanna stop. Two things I wanna address is that this takes place after VII, so expect to see most of the main cast. The other thing is that the virus can infect** _ **anyone**_ **with a divine connection, so that includes Histys, Gold Third, and possibly Makers… but we'll get to that later. Either way, if you got a question or if you find a mistake, PM me. Alright, thanks for reading! ~I should be studying***


End file.
